steven_universe_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lonsdaleite
This is a fusion that has yet to appear properly in the RP Personality Lonsdaleite is VERY unstable due to being made up of many gems. Generally though she has a very outgoing and overconfident personality and loves to smash things even with her bare hands. From Ammolite's side she gets a bit of kindness. But not much. Sunstone and Tanzanite's playful but also competitive personalities clash into her together. She hates to lose, not like she's ever done that before. Or ever existed before. She hates Moonstones and doesn't like hearing the name Aquamarine either. Appearance Lonsdaleite is a massive fusion, standing at twenty-six feet, four inches tall from head to toe, with four arms. Over her face is a mask similar to Tanzanite's, with eyeholes for most of her eyes. Four diamond shapes decorate the helmet. Three blue ones and one yellow one. They represent blue diamond and yellow diamond. Like Sunstone she wears a belt around her waist with several 'caps' she uses for her weapon. A diamond is decorated on the center, which has the coloration of a Ammolite, though it isn't the actual gem. Her skin is a pinkish-pale and brown, and white/grey fur drapes over her chest. On her thighs and lower pair of arms are chocolate brown stripes. She has black boots and spikes on her hips. Her upper pair of arms are pink-pale with black gloves and the same 'skull busters' Tanzanite has. The right hands' is an Ammolite colored spike, which is her main hand she uses. Her left hand retains the same round circular shape as Tanzanite. On her right knee is the triangle shaped gem corresponding to Tanzanite. Her lower pair of arms has a Sunstone gem on the right palm. On her back is her Ammolite gem. Lonsdaleite's hair is very long and fluffy like Tanzanite and Ammolite's, being a light brown color with yellow and orange ends. Closer to the base of her head her hair forms a 'lion's mane'-like group of spikes. Her weapon is a double sided war axe that doubles as a pickaxe. Instead of a spear end like Tanzanite's halberd, the end is a torch like Sunstone's. At the end of the handle is a spike that can be used as a skewer or spear as well. Abilities *Lonsdaleite possesses incredible strength and stamina. She can smash through entire buildings unharmed. *She has regular gem abilities as well, such as shapeshifting, bubbling, and weapon summoning. She can summon many weapons, including just those of her gems' fusionees(Sunstone's Torch by itself, for example). *Lonsdaleite is the most durable mineral, more so than Diamond. As such, she can take almost any manner of attack with little damage, even getting hit by a truck! *Although she is very big, Lonsdaleite is a surprisingly good swimmer thanks to Amoolite, and can cover huge distances in the water in record time. *The caps on her belt can be equipped on either Sunstone's torch or her own weapon and can have various effects and heats for the fire. *Though not an ability, Lonsdaleite's body temperature is a raging 140 degrees Fahrenheit at maximum. She can control this however, and cool her body to a minimum of 20 degrees Fahrenheit. Trivia *Lonsdalite is possibly the strongest of the home world gems the crystal gems will ever face, excluding a diamond. Her power even surpasses Malachite. *Many traits were taken into her weapon. It's a mix of a torch, pickaxe, battle axe, and spear(as a Halberd is both of those)